<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost and Found by NaughtyBees</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949489">Lost and Found</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyBees/pseuds/NaughtyBees'>NaughtyBees</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caretaking, Fluff, Gen, Good Parent Hosea Matthews, Hurt/Comfort, Protectiveness, giant tiny - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:35:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyBees/pseuds/NaughtyBees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Morgan is a borrower lost in the woods after getting a bad foraging tip.<br/>Hosea Matthews finds something in the same woods that intrigues him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hosea Matthews &amp; Arthur Morgan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost and Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For manicmarsupial on tumblr! Happy birthday!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur wasn’t exactly sure how he had come to be in this situation. It was nerve wracking, wondering if he'd be alive by dawn. He squirmed a little, the loud thumping beside his head making his hands shake. It was warm and pleasant where he lay but holy shit, he was afraid. He thought back to how he got into this scrape, beginning to chew his bottom lip anxiously.</p><p>He had heard from another borrower about a good spot to forage bay boletes, and mushrooms were always good to have, and were easy to store. However, it seemed the map he'd been given was wildly incorrect, and it wasn't long before he got turned around in the woods.</p><p>After hours of walking, his feet hurting, his stomach growling, he realised he was well and truly lost. He sighed, pulling his coat tighter around himself as his own breath shimmered in front of his face. He stumbled onwards, the woodland only becoming darker with each step. "I hope there aren't any damn coyotes about..." He muttered, thinking that they were probably the least of his worries. There could be wolves.<br/>His mind went back to his home, warm and cosy, a little camp in the hollow of a tree, and walking around in the dark seeming a little less terrifying. He crept through the underbrush, trying to be as silent as he could.</p><p>"Wait, what was that?" Arthur paused as he heard a noise, a deep rumble, followed by snapping twigs. A little spooked, the tiny man froze like a rabbit, his ears straining above the noise for anything else. The darkness masked all and he was blind to whatever was coming for him. It all happened too fast.</p><p>A wild carrot was suddenly ripped up by a massive force, roots and all, right beside him. It lifted skyward and into the darkness, pebbles and mud raining down upon him, one striking him sharply in the shin. Arthur cried out, turning to run but yelping as his ankle protested, the pain surging up his leg and into his hip. He collapsed onto his front and scrambled forwards, just in time to hear a loud 'What the…?' before his head struck a rock before him, knocking him out cold.</p><p>Arthur had awoken to warmth and comfort, the pain still there but not as prominent as before. He had opened his eyes to find himself looking at a glowing campfire, the flames crackling softly, making him smile a little. He then noted that his leg was not only bandaged, but elevated on a soft scrap of fabric. The hospitality shown by whoever was the cause of this certainly made the man reassured. That is, of course, until he heard a deep grumble from beside him that made his chest cavity vibrate and the hair on his neck stand on end. He slowly turned to look beside him. A huge expanse of material soared upwards, the top peaking past his field of vision. His blood running cold, Arthur glanced behind him and his suspicions were confirmed. Attached to this huge, rhythmically moving expanse of material was a head. And arms. And legs. The poor tiny man began to tremble violently, too terrified to even move. He couldn't move anyway due to his leg, simply sitting and staring at the literal sleeping giant beside him. He looked at the monster's face, peaceful and natural whilst in slumber. Every single feature was visible, the deep lines of a hard life, thin lips, hair that was so white it glowed in the firelight. The gentle beating of the human's heart made him feel insignificantly tiny, each pulse making his body throb. He had never even seen a human from ten feet away. Ten centimetres was too close. He tried to get up, tried to get away, but one movement made his leg jolt with pain and he settled with a hiss.<br/>What would he do? Humans were huge and scary, humans tortured borrowers, they put them in jars, stomped them flat, drowned them like rats… He was past the point of blind fear, now into the stage of imagining scenarios in which the final result was always death.</p><p>"Oh, you're awake." The loud noise rumbled from the human's mouth, hushed and gentle but still thunderous. Huge, piercing blue eyes bored into Arthur's tiny green-blue ones. The borrower whimpered quietly, expecting death at any moment. He tried to put on a brave face but had to clench his teeth as his world shifted, the giant sitting up. "You're alright, I'm not going to hurt you. You don't have to worry, little one." He mumbled softly, raising his hands in a gesture of peace. "I'm Hosea Matthews. I think you sprained your ankle and bruised your shin. Plus you knocked yourself out on a rock. So I brought you back to my camp, hope that's alright."</p><p>Arthur clenched his fists, staring up at this skyscraper of a man with fear in his wide eyes. 'Come on, Arthur. You're a big boy. The only way out of this is to play along.' He thought, taking a deep breath. "A-Arthur Morgan." He glanced around, taking in the massive tent, awe joining the fear on his face. "...Uh... Thanks... For helping me..." He mumbled, checking around for an exit. A way out once his pain subsided.</p><p>"It was my fault. I didn't see you. Well, didn't expect to see someone like you." Hosea chuckled softly, shaking Arthur to the core. "Did you have a particular destination, or are you in the habit of walking around at night when it's dangerous?"</p><p>Arthur wondered how words were actually forming in his mouth. He was talking to a human! He should have been frozen to the spot. He supposed he was always cool in life and death situations "I got lost. I was looking for food."</p><p>"Oh, I can help with that." Hosea shifted so he was more comfortable, the simple movement causing Arthur to hiss as his leg was brushed by the moving blanket.<br/>"I'll cook us up something nice, eh? Been a while since I cooked for a stranger. This is a hunting trip too so I have plenty to eat." Hosea smiled before drawing nearer, a shadow creeping over Arthur as the huge man leant closer, such a huge mass of flesh moving at such a fast pace causing the tiny man to yelp with fright. He watched as one of those cottage sized hands laid down flat, fingers curled slightly as it relaxed there. There was a beat of silence as Arthur realised he had to climb onto this human’s hand to go anywhere. It was clear that the human was happy to be patient with him, but as he put a hand on the soft, leathery palm, he couldn't make himself climb up. The skin imprints beneath his fingers were as wide as the grooves of a walnut shell, the fingertips towering above his head seeming more like abstract art than appendages. He tried to climb onto the hand, tried with all his might, but he just couldn't, legs heavy with fear. "It's alright, I won’t hurt you. I'm just gonna..." Tree trunk fingers worked their way gently underneath Arthur, carefully lifting him skywards. He squeaked and clung to one of the huge digits, his fear of being crushed replaced by a fear of falling.</p><p>Arthur expected a jar. He expected a knife, or a bucket of water. Instead, he was set inside Hosea's hat, where he'd made quite the comfortable chair for him from his gloves. When Hosea moved to the fire, Arthur couldn't see him for the hat's brim and sighed with relief. He tried to breathe, to relax, but the smell of cooking meat made him salivate and he perked up, eager to taste it.<br/>After a few minutes, the hat darkened with shadow and Arthur felt his stomach clench, hands beginning to shake. However, he took the chunk of meat with a soft thanks, biting into it as Hosea sat beside his hat, towering above like a building.</p><p>There was a moment of silence before Hosea swallowed his mouthful and cleared his throat. "I hope you don't think this is rude, little one, but how did you get so small?"</p><p>"Well, I was born like this. You'd be surprised what humans don't know about." Arthur mumbled, gnawing the juicy meat.</p><p>Hosea nodded. "The world is full of mystery." He sighed wistfully. "I'm glad I got to meet you."</p><p>Arthur choked a little at the genuine nature of the statement, and wiped his mouth with the corner of his sleeve. His narrowed eyes blinked blearily as they blurred, his full stomach making him a little sleepy. He looked up at Hosea who was still eating, a chunk twice his size ripped off per bite. With a small, nervous gulp, Arthur swallowed his anxiety. "S-So... You hunted this yourself?"</p><p>"Every bite of it." Hosea grinned. "I find the more dangerous the game, the sweeter the meat." He explained. “Bears are delicious.” He licked his fingers and wiped his knife on the grass. “Alright, it’s pretty late, so let’s turn in. I won’t leave you out here, in case something comes along.”</p><p>Arthur yelped as a large hand intruded, scooping him up gently. Eyes squeezed closed, he didn't see his destination until he was placed on an even warmer and more comfortable surface than before. The heartbeat was much louder and was coupled with a soft rasping noise, the surrounding area rising and falling gently. He opened his eyes to find he was laid in the centre of Hosea's chest, expanding around him in all directions. "Here we go. I'm a back sleeper so I won't move much." The older man smiled, lacing his fingers just below Arthur. "We'll get you home tomorrow." He mumbled sleepily.</p><p>Arthur was still not over the fact that simply speaking to this monster could make his heart race with fear. He shrugged it off as the loud yet soothing lub-dubs of the massive organ to his left caused minute tremors in the flesh below him, making his eyes droop a little. He had to calm down, as he couldn’t escape by himself, trying to fall asleep, using his arms as a pillow as he took a deep breath.</p><p>
  <strong>oOo</strong>
</p><p>Arthur had woken to find himself alone on the bed roll, the area around him cold, Hosea not there. The tiny man sat up slowly, holding his ankle and rubbing it to alleviate the pain. His eyes found their way to where Hosea was sat, counting some pieces of paper, whispering to himself. Swallowing hard, Arthur crawled forward, wincing at the pain in his hip, better than the night before, watching with interest. "What's that?" He asked, sitting down.</p><p>“Bonds. I’m an outlaw, I managed to con my way into an office and snatched these.” Hosea explained, his voice booming, gravelly with sleep. “Hey, I just thought, since you’re hurt and won’t be able to find your own food… Would you like to come with me into town and I’ll buy you a few things? I need to go anyway, and your home will be on the way back.”</p><p>Arthur frowned to himself. The thought that the human was an outlaw didn’t fill him with confidence, but he nodded, knowing it was the only way he could get home, little voice at the back of his head was asking him what the hell he was doing trusting him, but he pushed it away with a firm hand. He had no reason not to trust Hosea other than his size, since he hadn’t done anything mean to him so far. "...Okay, as long as you take me home afterward."</p><p>"Great! Let's go." He saw Arthur's anxiety on his features and offered a gentle smile. "I'll be careful with you." His huge fingers arched around him as he lifted him, being careful not to hurt him, as delicate as he could be. His heart thumped hard against his ribcage as he looked up at the human, his life literally in his hands. As the fabric walls of his pocket rose around him, he grunted, sitting back and looking up towards the light coming from above. He could just about see the underside of Hosea's chin and the tip of his nose as he packed away the camp, then mounted his horse. It was a few moments before Hosea glanced down, smiling at the borrower. “And off we go…” He grinned, spurring Silver Dollar onward.</p><p>The ride wasn't too long, and Hosea spoke softly to him as they went, explaining how he was part of a gang, how they were striving for something better for everyone. And how they started off with noble intentions.<br/>"Just seems to be getting worse though. I mean, Dutch seems…" He stopped abruptly. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to burden you with my problems. Sort of forgot I wasn't just talking to myself."</p><p>Arthur had actually been enjoying listening to him talk, and he sat up a little. "Lot more complex than my life. I mean, I live in a tree and I'm always foraging. That's about it."</p><p>"I'd like a life like that." Hosea said as he slowed Silver Dollar to a walk upon seeing Valentine in the distance. “Living off the land, peace and security, no rushing around, no fleeing the law.” He hitched his horse outside the general store and placed a hand on his pocket as he dismounted so as not to jostle Arthur. “When I point to something, give me one nudge if you want it, two if you don’t.” He whispered into his pocket before stepping inside.</p><p>The selection of products inside the store made Arthur’s eyes boggle; he could hardly believe how much food was laid on the shelves. He kept watching through the fray in the pocket lining, listening to Hosea happily chatting with the man, as he surreptitiously tapped on the casing of a box of nuts, and Arthur dug his elbow into Hosea’s chest once. Nuts would be good - easy to store and full of nutrients. He chose some dried fruit too, and Hosea put some jerky in the bag, along with some candy. Arthur smiled to himself, realising he’d be fed for months with what he was getting. It only cost $5, and Arthur was surprised that so little money could get so much, not thinking of the fact that it was barely a snack for a human.</p><p>“You hungry?” Hosea asked Arthur as he walked out of the store, keeping his voice quiet to not attract any unwanted attention.</p><p>“Yeah, I could eat.” Arthur said with a slight wriggle. He was feeling a little cramped in the pocket, eager to stretch his legs. He winced at the loud piano music as Hosea slipped into the saloon, mumbling that he'd eat anything Hosea wanted to get, he didn't mind. Since it was late morning, there weren’t as many people in there as Hosea had expected, which was good news as he sat by the bar. The menu sounded delicious, and Arthur listened to the exchange between the two humans as he ordered the lamb’s fry and a small piece of cake. He also bought a whiskey, the pair chatting absently as he drank it. It seemed that his captor - if that was the right word - was very charismatic and well liked. Hosea handed over the money once the food arrived and carried his plate to the far corner of the room so he could let Arthur roam without anyone interrupting.</p><p>Taking off his hat, he set it down gently, then pulled Arthur from his pocket, setting him down behind his hat so he could stand without being seen, his cramped legs stretching out, his injured one feeling a little better. “I’m not comfortable being this close to humans.” He said, watching Hosea cut up his food, nudging little pieces to the side of the plate for him, Arthur sitting at it like it was a table.</p><p>“We won’t be here for long.” Hosea muttered to him. “If anyone dares to come close, I have a gun and no qualms about threatening people to get my way.” He took a bite of the lamb, humming to himself. “I could just say you’re my brother, and that mama drank too much moonshine while pregnant.”</p><p>Arthur snorted, picking at the lamb. “Y’really know how to spin a yarn.”</p><p>“You don’t know the half of it.”</p><p>As Arthur finished his little pieces of food, he turned toward the cake, eager to taste sugar. He scooped up handfuls of it, humming with a smile as the sweetness made his jaw buzz. Hosea cupped a hand around him and he blinked as it loomed over him like an amphitheatre, shielding him from sight. He could feel the heat radiating from his palm despite not actually touching it. Arthur ate his fill in no time, his stomach aching slightly, but still feeling content.</p><p>His eyelids drooped slightly as Hosea slipped him back into his pocket, yawning but peering out at him once they were back on the road, riding toward Arthur’s home. He opened his mouth to speak, closed it again, then took a breath. “...Do you think you could come visit me?” Arthur asked, despite the fear twisting his stomach. “T-To bring more food.” He added. “Only if it’s on your way, of course. I wouldn’t want you putting yourself out.”</p><p>Hosea laughed, punctuated by a wheezy cough, and he cleared his throat, looking down at Arthur with a kind smile. “You know, I think I just might. You’re a once in a lifetime friend, Arthur Morgan.”</p><p>Pausing, Arthur’s eyes widened. “...friend?” He asked, a little taken aback.</p><p>“Yes. You do want to be my friend, don’t you?” Hosea asked.</p><p>He thought about that for a moment, before smiling and nodding. “I guess that would be okay.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>